Vegito (exaggerated?¿)
|-|base vegito= |-|super vegito= |-|ssj2= |-|ssj3 vegito= |-|ssj4 vegito= |-|God vegito= |-|vegito blue= |-|Mastered super sayian blue vegito= |-|vegito ssb3= |-|vegito Ssjb 4= |-|base xeno vegito= |-| xeno god vegito= |-|xeno blue vegito= |-|mastered ssjblue with limitation armor= |-|vegito rose= |-|corrupted vegito rose= |-|baby vegito black= |-|ui omen vegito= |-|ultra ssb ui vegito= |-| MUI vegito= |-|hakaishin vegito= |-|1st avatar of vegito= |-|2nd avatar of vegerot= |-|3rd avatar of vegetto(exa)= |-|4th avatar=nothing is known about this avatar, we don't know what it looks like, powerful is this or what even is this. we just asume he even has this. all we know is that vegito never uses this form and we are just describing his massively suppressed and restricted with no ki state when in this form. its either no one was able to push vegito to reach this level. I highly doubt the that since only regnator is the only one who beat him. it should remain this way for eternity for the safety of literally everything. |-|5th avatar(while extremely suppressed and restricted no chi)=what is this avatar? Most popular Theories Introduced by an unknown entity, vegito was known to be the most powerful character to be known by everyone. With unknown origin and unfathomable power, it gives us a problem of identifying his strength. reason why some godly beings claim to defeat him. only thing we know is that he never fights seriously and only two beings has defeated him. Regnator and, well, I can't say his name, HE is watching us, ALWAYS. This is what we could think of his power. He ranks to be 1st in most powerful character and outsider in @#%%#%^%#@%. he is unmatch by any and is the absolute of all. If we compare him to all characters in this wiki, all WE could say is he is unmatch, undefeatable, and has absolutely NO equal. He is beyond perfection and anything that we ca ever imagine. feats one of the outsiders who survived existing in @#%%#%^%#@%. surpassed nearly all verses his power far surpasses any language imagined and unimagined, his power far surpasses any thought, scaling and power itself to an undefinable and indescribable amount and therefore the use of tiers, scaling or concept is irrelevant Is the absolute of the entire JBW fictional world, which has pathetic characters that are casually far beyond omnipotence and beyond tiers and outclasses it to an infinitely imeasurably absolute amount. comparing him to any character is utterly pointless defeated the absolutes in the jbw omniverse and defeated several godmode characters at once the outsider able to withstand the presence of Regnator and lasted the longest. outclass your ideas and concepts making him uncomprehensible to you. is above his own verse which contains an infinte amount of dimensions with an infinite hierarchy dwarfs any infinite-dimentsional structure or possibly any form of Composite Hierarchies . surpassed the absolute in his verse, reality-a realm that is boundlessly above everything, possibility, dimensionality, existence, non-existence, impossibility, casualty, dualism, transdualism and non-dualism within his verse and there sits the true omnipotent creator of his verse. Doesn't take any of his battle seriously, his current opponents are to weak. he simply don't care comparable to gogeta(triple exa) who he can casually erase the entire evil within a fictional world and control multiple omniverses. Can't be Scientifically and mathematically scaled and calculated by any scaling system, calculations and equations as he outclassed and surpassed math and science itself. True omnipotence is the closest thing to "describe" his power He has surpassed our expectations and imagination. He rivals to those who exist in real life. all of this is completely irrelevant. Since attack potency, lifting and striking strength, standard equipment, speed, range, stamina and durability are useless, Vegito has no use of them. this profile and the entire fandom as a whole is a disgrace to vegito. This is such an insult to vegito strength. you might as well hope that vegito spares your pity character and you. his strength far outclass what you and your character can ever think of(no limit fallacy included) His stats at 0% are unknown. Here is a theory Note: from 0 to 1 its already infinite. how? its like this->(0, 0.0000(repeated infinitely)01, 0.2, 0.3, ..., 0.0000......0001, 0.0086215478....1, .., ...., 0.888........8888, 0.999...999, .........(repeated infinitely)..., 1) High admin level+, high author level+. | high uncomprehension+ | high eternal+ | high IRRELEVANT+ | high no limit fallacy and bullshiting+ | High ''THE ABSOLUTE+ | ''I quit, his to strong, you wouldn't understand his power, you are just too stupid, I'm just gonna make it easier for you, even that you still lost, I don't care anymore, your characters are to weak.(restricted base with normal ki)' 'avatar Name: Vegito, vegetto, vegerot, ' '''No age and origin cause he has transcends time and origin itself'' his Gender appears manly Has no Classification but people said this about him: '''True Sayian god, god of all, god of all sayians, savior of all, the absolute of this wiki, possible '''Powers and Abilities: Inderminicy, boundary manipulation, absolute adaption, omnipotence, omnipresence, omniscience, omni corruption inducement, absolute immortality, absolute condition, nonexistence, erasure, absolute combat, meta power nullification, meta power reflection, meta power bestowal, metaphysics manipulation, meta concept and variable manipulation, metapotence, nonexistent realm creation, absolute creation and destruction, absolute unpredictability, omega and alpha reality, omni-absorption, fear inducement, omni-negation, total drain, absolute ascension, meta ability creation, absolute psionic powers, meta power manipulation and immunity, meta regeneration and probability manipulation, meta ability creation, mimicry, absolute transcendence, Omniverse Creation, Omniverse Destruction, Omniverse Embodiment, Omniverse Manipulation and more powers soon to be added. Attacks/Techniques: * Afterimage-creates an image of himself to fool and distract the opponent. * Afterimage strike-creates an image of himself that can attack the opponent * Auto-counter-automatically counters any attack thrown at vegito no matter the power * Auto-heavy counter-automatically counters any attack and throw it back to the enemy stronger than before. * Banshee blast-shoots a omni directional destructive ball from his fingers that erases the opponent. * Beam sword slash-'''Creates a sword from his hands and slash the opponent that cuts the enemy with ease no matter how strong the enemy is. completely ignores durability, can cut and erase the enemy's atoms, mind, soul and spirit from existence and non-existence. * '''Big bang attack-creates a ball of unknown matter that when exploded it erased the enemy and negate durability with ease. * Big bang flash-faster version of the big bang attack. * Complete shot-an omni directional blast that banish the opponent from existence * Delta Storm-a storm of energy blast that each energy blast can casually obliterate and erased multiple opponents no matter the power anddurability * Destructo disc-''' A destructive disc that ignores durability and cuts and eased anyone and anything no matter the durability and strength * '''Dinosaur throw-throws the opponent causing their mind, body, soul and spirit to explode. * Disdain blow * Disdain throw-stronger version of the dinosaur throw * Dragon drive * Dragon Smash-'''smashes the opponent causing everything about them to disintegrate * '''Dragon Tornado * Explosive Wave-'''A wave that when exploded it can destroy the enemy and destroy a grahams number amount of the multiboxes no matter what. * '''Final flash-'''It will be the last flash that the opponent will see cause when hit, the opponent's physical body, spirit, soul, mind, all counterparts, and everything about the opponent will be erased from existence, nonexistence and nothingness. * '''Final Kamehameha-'''when hit, the opponent will be erased without a trace. * '''Finish breaker-'''Use to break the enemy's finishing attack. * '''Finish sign * Flash Strike-''' * '''force shield- '''vegito makes a force shield that when an attack gets hit, the attack will get erased. * '''Galick gun * Ground Slash * Heavy Finish * Hi-tension * Instant transmission-'''Teleports to anyone. so You can't escape no matter where and when you are. * '''Jaw hammer * Kamehameha * Kiai Cannon * Kiai Cannon Smash * Lift Strike * Lightning Attack * Perfect game * Psychic whip * Pressure sign-'''hits the opponents pressure points. * '''Proud crush * Rolling Hammer * Rolling Hurricane * Rush Finish * Rush In * Rush In Attack * Rush Ki Wave * Savage counter-'''stronger version of the auto-heavy counter. * '''Savage strike * Sayian shield * Scatter finger beam-'''shots alot of scattered beams from his fingers that erases the opponent along the area that they were fighting. * '''Shining star rain-'''Rains down star like projectiles, deleting them from existence * '''Solar flare * Spirit cannon * Spirit bomb-'''A bomb used to explode any verse, fictional world or omniverse with ease. * '''Spirit Excalibur-'''summons a large sword in his hands. basically a stronger spirit sword. * '''Spirit Explosion-'''summons a gigantic explosion with his stare. it also explodes the opponent no matter the durability and power. * '''Spirit might * Spirit stab-'''stabs the opponent with ease ignoring the durability, cutting throw the body, mind, soul and spirit. * '''Spirit sword-'''summons a sword in his hands to use in battle. * '''Split finger beam-'''shots a beam from his fingers that erases the opponent * '''Step-In Ground Slash * Step-In Ki Wave-'''Steps in and summons a wave of ki that will always hit the opponent and erase them. * '''Step-In Lift Strike * Step-In Sway * Super Dragon Fist * Super final Kamehameha * Surf chain-'''summons an energy and chi chain that can be used as a weapon. * '''Sway Heavy * Vanishing attack-'''when used the attacks will randomly vanish and appears. it is unpredictable no matter the skill and intelligence. * '''Vanishing ball-'''its the same with the vanishing attack but with unknown energy or chi blast. * '''Ultra attack * Uppercut keys are useless. Others Notable Victories: (others won't accept defeat) all characters, entities and beings but ONE Notable losses: Regnator( the 3RD god that defeated him) IMG 1152.JPG| vegito defeated by regnator Oof-0-0.jpg| defeated by regnator again c9272eb2cd30cacdcc1cefb12768f36b.jpg| vegito fears the name regnator vegetto_and_gogeta_by_goddessmechanic2-d6vhgsy.jpg| not even with the help of gogeta, regnator was still able to defeat them Inconclusive Matches: gogeta (triple exaggerated) gallery coming soon( you may add if you want) Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Category:Gods Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters with forms Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Strong characters Category:Godmods Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki